Lavender and Amber
by lovesnaruto7
Summary: Neji is wounded and finds TenTen and starts to see what he really loves about the Girl
1. Chapter 1

"Neji Where are you already!" TenTen yelled

"What is wrong with me, I know that Tsunade needed him for that mission but two years is that really necessary!"

TenTen did not know that someone was approaching but not noticing the girl in front of him at first.

"Uggggg..." TenTen sighed, but her breath was taken away when someone hugged her from behind.

"TenTen.." She thought that she had heard this voice before, she turned around on to have her eyes meet somebody's neck. TenTen slowly looked up to find those beautiful Lavender eye's, but they were full of pain. "Neji!, What happened to you!" Neji slumped over and blood dripped from his mouth. "Oh my God!" TenTen yelled as he fell to the ground, she followed, but she had ripped off her sleeve's and was using them to cover up the stab near Neji's abdomen. 

Two hours later Neji woke up expecting to be in pain but was not, he looked at where the wound used to be, was not there anymore.

"What the-" Neji stopped mid sentence remembering that he had found TenTen and needed her help but how could the girl who knew nothing about being a doctor healed him. He looked around only to not even feel TenTen resting her head on his lap, he didn't even feel her, she must have of been as light as a angel. Without even knowing it Neji was caressing her cheek with his hand. "Thank you TenTen.." Seconds later TenTen's eye's fluttered open, and immediately wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and ran her finger's through the end of his hair. Neji did not try to stop her from embracing him, instead, he hugged her back.

"You're welcome Neji-kun.."

Thank's for reading this is my first fanfic (Sorry for the short chapter) but I will make longer chapter's when I get the chance thank's-lovesnaruto7


	2. Chapter 2

_'Thank you'_

 ** _'And what's with the Neji-Kun thing?'_**

 _'Go away you are the last person I want to talk to'_

 ** _'No, and I still can't believe that his girl cares for you!'_**

 _'I was thinking the same thing'_

Neji had walked to TenTen's house just as the sun was setting, she was silent, just as he was but much more different from the TenTen he knew a long time ago. After they got there he gave a respectful nod, and TenTen went inside.

When he got back to the household it was almost midnight, and as he was about to open his door, Hinata's flung open revealing Hinata, in her jacket, with a scarf, and hat on, Hinata froze and her smile disappeared. "Ne-Neji wha-at ar-e yy-ou ddo-ing hh-ere!" Hinata Stamppered

"I live here Hinata." He replied coldly "Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk.." She did not stamper this time, weird

"I am coming with you."

"Ok" she managed to spit out

As both Neji and Hinata were walking out of the Hyuga Manor and out the gates, Hinata was grabbed by the arm but did nothing to stop it. Hinata was pulled into a bush and behind it were TenTen and Naruto. "TenTen! Naruto! What are you doing!" Neji Demanded. "Oh, Neji don't ruin their fun they are just going to get some ramen," TenTen said this with a plea in her voice which Neji had never heard before. "Ramen, you're serious?" Neji was very confused as to why Naruto the village idiot would take his cousin to get ramen. "Naruto was very hungry so he asked Hinata if she wanted to get some, you wanna come I am going to!" "Sure." He said this but he did not mean to.

"Yeah Ramen!" Naruto screamed but it was hushed from a smack on the head from TenTen. Then she did her best Uchiha face "Shut Up Dobe!" She said like Sasuke. Everyone but Neji started to laugh, he just smirked at the girl in front of him.

They went to Ichiraku Ramen and ate Neji sat by TenTen, while Naruto sat by Hinata, getting a glare from Neji the entire time.

Neji walked TenTen home again mostly because Hinata told him to, unwillingly to in the first place.

"Well thank you for walking me home Neji. You do know that you didn't have to right?"

"Yes well, Hinata made me." He replied coldly

"Oh.." "Well I am sorry." Just then they reached TenTen's house. Both not wanting this to end because they were enjoying each other's company.

"Goodnight TenTen and sweet Dream's," Neji said but with just a hint of happiness.

"Neji?"

"Yes" he was wondering what she wanted to know and curiosity was getting the best of him.

"You can stay here if you want." She was only saying what she could because the wind in her was gone completely.

Without knowing Neji said yes and went inside following TenTen.

Most of the thing's in TenTen's house were her weapons. Hanging on the walls in all sort's of cases and what not.

"I like your house TenTen," Neji said but he slapped his hand over his mouth very quickly

"Thank you, I will show you what room you can sleep in," she said barely above a whisper but he could hear her on account of no sounds whatsoever in her house. TenTen opened a door to reveal normal Japanese furniture, and Bed, with the window wide open.

"Thank you TenTen." he said coldly.

"You're welcome, Neji!" She said with her normal TenTen smile spread happily across her face.

Neji did not know what he was doing but wrapped TenTen into a tight embrace and stood there with her arms draped around his neck and his around her waist.

Thank's for reading please be sure to leave a comment or two whil you have the time-lovesNaruto7


	3. Chapter 3

Neji awoke only to find himself in a place that he had seen once before. "Oh God I am still at her house," he thought but when he looked down he found his arms to be wrapped tightly around TenTen's waist with no discomfort at all. Neji's eye's widened at this sight he must have of been some pervert or something this was bad. He started to remember that Neji did never let go of TenTen when they hugged instead he backed up into his room with her still in his arm's and fell asleep that way. He had never loosed his grip on her just stayed that way.

"TenTen.." He shook her lightly. He felt bad about waking her up, her hair was down and just wrapped around her curve's, she really did look like an angle. He had never seen her without her hair in bun's, He brushed some of it out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Thank you.." He threw the cover's over her, and she grumbled and grabbed his hand, and said "You're Welcome.." and her hand slipped away as if she was sleep talking. She sprawled out on the bed and looked just stunning. 'I love you' was what he wanted to say but his torn heart would not let him love another person ever again after his father's death Neji had become cold, and silent. His reason for this was so that no one else that he loved would ever be hurt so he shoved them away.

He left and walked outside letting the light breeze push against his face, he looked right no one was there but when he turned right he was surprised to see Naruto there tapping his foot impatiently. "Aha you do like her I got you and a picture at that!" "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and TenTen no duh!" He flapped a picture in front of Neji's face. Neji finally snatched the picture and looked at it stunned.

It was him and TenTen in his bed his arms wrapped gently around her and her's around his neck. immediately Naruto left a stunned Neji and ran into town showing everyone not that Neji knew or anything.

Neji went straight back to the Hyuga Manor when he opened up the door no other than Hanabi was there flipping the picture in his face. Before he could grab the picture she ran straight to Hiashi to show him. "Look Father Neji is in love look! Look!" She showed her father the picture just as soon as Neji ran into the room, a smile was on Hiashi's face. "Good work Neji I never thought that you would find the one!" He hugged a stunned Neji.

"Good work she look's bueatiful!"

Neji immedaitly went into town and everyone clapped at him and hooted some girls were crying

"It was and Accident!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks For Reading! Sorry that I didn't make a chapter review last time, I was kinda in a rush... Anywho I will create more stories than this after I am finished with Lavender and Amber!

 _I am a total idiot how could I let this happen!_ Neji thought to himself over and over again until he finally reached TenTen's house only to find that the door was broken down. "What the hell?" Neji said as he entered the house only to find TenTen sitting against a wall with a couple of bruises, and scars but she looked alive. "TenTen!" Neji screamed. "Uhhhhhhh.." TenTen managed to lift her head and look at Neji's Lavender eye's. "I am sorry..." she said and then spat blood out of her mouth. "Oh my god! TenTen what happened to you!" He demanded. "I'm sorry.." she repeated. "Sorry for what!?" "I have failed you.." she once again spat blood out of her mouth. Neji picked her up bridal style and ran out the door. TenTen looked at his face as he was running and caressed his cheek. "If this is goodbye I am glad that you were my teammate.." "TenTen stop talking please I can't loose my teammate not someone as special as you not again!" He blurted

 _'Someone as special as you'_ TenTen repeated this to herself as she drifted away not knowing where she was going.

TenTen woke up to see a hospital room and Neji sitting in a chair left of her bed. "Neji..." Neji's eye's fluttered open "TenTen.." He said he hoped he was not still in a dream. He put his hand on her cheek, and she covered her hand with his. "What were you sorry for?" He demanded to know. " For failing my team.." _What is she talking about?_ "When you were way ahead of me I promised myself that I would become stronger never to let anyone beat me again, but I failed you, lee, Gai Sensei and most of all myself.." Neji was done with TenTen talking about herself like this, so he embraced her and she embraced him back.

"Thank you TenTen-Chan..." He said this with every ounce of feeling he had left in his heart.

thank's for reading feel free to leave a review if you want, I will continue to make stories just like this with you're support!

-lovesNaruto7


	5. Chapter 5

Neji rushed towards the hospital with TenTen still in his arm's. Blood gushed out of TenTen's mouth and onto Neji's shirt but he didn't care, what mattered was if TenTen would live or not.

"Please don't leave TenTen..." He murmured to himself, not to her or anybody they passed.

"I will try not to..." She said, but her voice was cracking, so Neji ran faster.

Neji burst into the hospital spitting words at the nurse at the front desk, surprizingly she uderstood even if she wass shaking. Two doctors took TenTen from his arms and laid her on a stretcher. Neji watched as her eyelids slowly closed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The nurse offered him a clean shirt but he did not want it he simply shrugged and sat down. A little later Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Lee, along with Gui appeared and the first thing they looked at was Neji. Sakura and Ino walked over to him and said in unsion. "WHat the Hell did you do to TenTen abuser?!" Neji did not ask just stared at the ground he was alos worried about her, and he sure did not apprecitate being called an abuser.

Ino and Sakura calmed down and went to talk to the nurse at the front desk to sak for more details. Lee and Gui kept telling him TenTen's youthfullness would power through but when they saw that Neji did not tell the to shuttup they knew he was worried about her. Neji stood up and walked outside, to get some fresh air. As he walked out he could only think of TenTen dying just like his dad, he did not want to lose TenTen, she was a vauled member of his tea-

 _We both know that is not the reason you want her alive_

 **Not you again!**

 _Yes 'Me' and I know that you want TenTen, go get um tiger. Ha!,Ha!_

The voice went away just as Lee burst through the hospital door's and started to ramble.

"What is it Lee?" He asked coldly

"TenTen she breath's!"

"What you mean she is ok?"

"Yes, and is requesting visitors. And my youthful friend she requests you!" He yelled. Neji didn't wait another second as soon as Lee said those word's Neji burst into the hospital he searched for TenTen's chakra, which he found almost immediatly, and rushed towards her room.

The second her door opened he was washed over with happiness, and the regret he did not tell TenTen how he felt before, he could have of lost her.

Neji walked over to TenTen and he embraced her, as tears flooded from both of their eye's and they stayed that way until TenTen was realeased from the hospital.

Thank's for reading probly won't update for a while sorry

-lovesNaruto7


	6. Chapter 6

Neji looked at the girl he had been gazing at for easily ten minuets.

 _I can''t do this to her..._

He gazed at her a little more before exiting the room, finding Lee, Sakura, Ino, and his cousin Hinata stop with his precence. They stared at him expectantly waiting for a responce from him on TenTen but nothing came as he pushed his way through the hospital to the exit, and then stepping out into the cold night sent shivers down his spine as he walked home.

 _Winter is coming..._

This thought came more and more into his head as he felt gusts of wind hit him from the right. He looked into the sky covered in white specks.

 _I hate my clan..._

 _They are doing this..._

 _I don't want this!_

He snapped his eyes shut, in hopes of escaping reailty even if for only a second it would help.

"Neji..." The voice lingered, and felt echoing.

 _TenTen..._

He swirved around there she was blending with the snow that smeed to catch on her hair, and how she seemed to glide right over it like it was nothing. She reached for him, why? Why would she keep trying? She knew that this would happen she wasn't stupid, The elders were bound to find out some time, now he had twop options have TenTen's memorie erased, or he could tell her that he hated her and that he would never love her and that he never did.

"TenTen..." He lingered waiting for her to do something because he was at a loss of words, suddenly she drifted forward and wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I know... I know... And I am sorry that I could not be the person who is lucky enough to be the one to get to love you..." At this he felt warm drops on his shirt. She was crying she truly did love him, and he could not deny that the feelings resided in him to.

It tugged hard at his heart, but then a idea flicked inside his head.

"TenTen you know that I love you, and I will not let something that belongs to me... Slip from my grasp so easily... I love you TenTen and I am not letting go of you until the day I die..."

She then tackled him to the ground.

"Neji Hyuga I love you to and don't you foget it!" Tears sprung from her eyes like rain.

"TenTen..."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Ha! Ha! Gotcha cliffhanger!

I know that it has been a few months and I am sorry! **T-T**

Please don't be mad!

But I think that the whole 'Marry me thing' was a good touch.

I am watching the movie paper town's my best friend says it good but I think it could be better, but I think that she is just under a lot of pressure if I am being honest.

And I am thinking that I will create a konoha high story, although I am not so sure what couple I should do I want to know what others think, so R&R if you have the time I would much appriciate it thank's and have a good day!

-lovesNaruto7


	7. Chapter 7

Hey to all my people who either followed, or read a story of mine, I am sorry, my life has been a wreck as of late so this, and all my other story's will be put on almost permenant hiatus, I am sorry, but if you would like you can look up my profile name on Wattpad, there you will find a story I have been working on in my spare time. I would like to thank everyone who ever read my story, and goodbye, but who knows? I might come back someday! *Giggles Creepily in corner.*


End file.
